What's the Definition of Happy?
by ihavecleanunderwear
Summary: Sakura leaves Sasuke. Sasuke retaliates, pushing her over the edge and into a state of depression. Will Gaara ever help her get back on her feet? Will this turn into a romance? Yeah, I suck at summaries. Please R&R! : GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Gaara and Sakura have never even thought about dating each other before; that is, until now. Also, has a little bit of SasuSaku. **

**I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

The photographer sat on the bench, staring up at the vast blue sky. Clouds resembling huge fluffy marshmallows chugged across the horizon slowly. The soft breeze tickled the woman's skin, making her close her eyes in delight. A bird perched on a branch on the tree above her chirped merrily, singing a song. Turning her head, the lady quickly snapped a photo of the bird.

"You're always taking pictures, Sakura."

Sakura looked up to see her boyfriend, Sasuke, smirking at her. His lips greeted her with a kiss.

"I've been waiting for you," she told her boyfriend. "But the fact that you are about thirty minutes late gave me time to take some photos."

Putting her camera on her shoulder, she took Sasuke's hand.

They began walking on the trail that went around the whole park, and into a bunch of trees in the middle of the park.

Before stopping to take a picture, Sakura asked, "So do you care to tell me why you are late this time?"

"Why do you say it with such disgust?" replied Sasuke.

__

Click

"How can I not? Don't be so dramatic. I'll always love you." He attempted to lean in and kiss her.

"You know, you shouldn't say things you don't mean," retorted Sakura.

Folding her arms and moving away from Sasuke before he could kiss her.

Sasuke growled. "Why are you being so upset with me today, Sakura?"

"I'm a girl. I've got PMS."

"No, you don't. There's something else. What did I do wrong?"

"Oh? You've done something wrong, Sasuke? Well what is it?" Sakura looked intently at her boyfriend. She knew what he had done wrong, and she was sure that he did too. It was just a matter of time before he admitted it.

Sasuke, confused, rolled his eyes. "No. I didn't do anything wrong. Or at least that's what I believe. Did I do something wrong, babe?"

"Don't call me that. For all I know, there could be another 'babe' out there." Sakura began walking out of the lot of trees, Sasuke trailing behind her. "And you know what? Why don't you just admit it, Sasuke?"

"Admit WHAT, Sakura? I have no clue what you are talking about!"

Sakura glared sharply at the clueless Uchiha. "I suppose you don't

remember having a preference for blondes, then."

. She turned around. "Because. You're always coming on dates with me... But you're always coming late. It worries me, Sasuke. Do you still love me?" She went up to him, putting her face near his.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Sakura?"

Sakura, on the verge of hitting Sasuke, whipped a photograph out of her pocket. "THIS, Sasuke. I'm talking about _this_. What the hell is this?"

The Uchiha stared blankly at the picture of himself. Of himself, kissing another girl. Of himself, kissing another girl with blonde hair.

"That's… Not… Me," Sasuke stammered. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Ino was at the café right across the street. She saw what happened, Sasuke, and she took a picture and decided to show it to me. Because you know, that's what best friends are for. For catching your lying, cheating boyfriends. Why the hell are you with _her_, Sasuke? Why do you like Maname?"

Sasuke sighed. "Look, can we just talk about this?"

"We certainly cannot." Sakura waved him off. "We're done. Over with."

She began strolling away, leaving her now _ex_-boyfriend Sasuke in the trees by himself.

* * *

**Okay, so here is what I'm thinking. This is going to be about how Sakura somehow falls in love with Gaara. It'll work out somehow. Thanks for reading, everyone. **

**And also, I may or may not update real fast. School is starting soon, and knowing my teachers, they will jump right into projects and homework. **

**Please review! Thank you! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: If you are not comfortable with hearing about rape, please skip this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You know the drill.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Sakura's favorite place in Konoha was always the cliff that looked over the whole entire village. Sunset and night time were usually the times that she would go to the cliff. The cliff held a picture perfect view of the sky. And when the sun was just sinking beneath the horizon, the colors were absolutely amazing.

Sakura called up her best friend, Ino, to meet here there. Ino promised she would come, but she also said that she would be a bit late since she was going on a date with her boyfriend Shikamaru.

After snapping a few landscape shots, Sakura put her camera on the ground. She sat down, cross-legged, and breathed in the fresh scent of the breeze brushing her hair.

"Hm?"

Sakura's eyes opened, and she heard footsteps approaching her.

She stood up. "Ino?"

"Not Ino."

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?!" she shrieked in disgust. "I thought I told you that I don't want to see you anymore."

"But I want to see you."

"Get away from me, you creep," she replied, grabbing her camera. "Leave me alone. It's been three months. Leave. Me. ALONE."

"I still love you though, Sakura." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist tightly, squeezing it so that her arm felt numb and the blood stopped rushing through her veins.

She flailed about, like a drowning fish.

"Ew! Let go of me! You bastard!"

Without success, she attempted to escape Sasuke's tight grasp. He threw her on the grass. The green grass she thought was soft no longer felt soft to her.

Looming over her, Sasuke that stupid grin off your face!

"Why are you doing this?" she began asking.

Sasuke pinned her to the ground. "Why did you have to leave me all alone like that?" He kissed Sakura on the lips, then the cheek, and then nibbled on her neck.

The lips that she once believed were soft and warm felt hard and cold to her now. Refusing his kiss, she whipped her head around.

"I'm not going to let you have me, Sasuke. Please! Stop!" she began wailing. She knew how this was going to end. "I know what you're going to do to me. Please don't do it! Please don't!"

"You're no fun at all. You're stupid, too." Sasuke unbuttoned her skinny jeans. "Who said I was going to listen to you?"

No matter how hard she cried, no one heard Sakura be hurt in the way she was.

***

"You asshole," snarled Sakura, crumpled on the ground. Everything was taken away from her at this point. Her pride, her dignity, and not to mention her virginity… "You better fucking leave this town. Because if you don't leave soon, I'm going to beat your ass. And Naruto will, too."

"Shut up." he replied coldly. "I'm not listening to you anymore. This is the last time we'll see each other."

"And thank God for that," growled Sakura. "I swear, that the only reason you'll ever die… Is because of me."

Sasuke laughed loudly. "You are so stupid. You can never hurt me. Now shut up." he slapped Sakura's cheek violently, grinned, and sprinted away.

Sakura saw him casually walk down the cliff, zipping his pants up.

Weak, helpless, miserable… All those words could perfectly describe the way Sakura felt as she closed her eyes, still weeping from the past events.

she thought. Glaring at him, she stood back up, but was pushed back down again. Afraid of being pushed off the cliff itself, she remained on the ground, terrified of what Sasuke would do to her.

* * *

**It was hard writing this because it's horrible to hear about someone being hurt like this... **

**Thank you for reading, and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Upon reading my last chapter, I realized that some of the content was messed up. I don't know what happened. But I'm sure most of you understand the story, still. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

A few years later, Sakura was standing just outside of the gates of Konoha. She leaned casually on the wall that towered over her, guarding the village of Konoha. She heard footsteps, and looked up to see that the Kazekage of Suna had arrived, along with his cohorts. Sakura pushed herself off of the stone wall, and greeted them.

"Welcome to Suna, Kazekage-sama," she bowed down. "Hokage-sama has been awaiting your arrival."

"For the last time," replied Gaara. "You don't have to address me as 'Kazekage-sama' and you don't have to act all professional. I know it's all an act, Sakura. Now come here and give me a hug."

Sakura grinned brightly and ran to Gaara for a huge bear hug. Over the years, the two had become good friends. After all those days that Gaara spent having meetings with Tsunade and hanging out with Naruto and the rest of the group, it brought them closer to each other.

And out of all the people that Sakura knew, he was one of the few that knew about _the incident_. The incident that happened to her. The incident that caused her to fall into a pit of depression (but thankfully, with the support of her friends and Gaara, she got out of it). The event that made her afraid to be alone. He was one of the few that knew about it. Along with Gaara, only Ino and Naruto knew what really happened up in those cliffs.

***

Gaara lay down on his bed, thinking really hard about basically nothing. The demon inside of him had been extracted a long time ago, so the conversations he used to have between him and the Shukaku were long over. It made him feel relieved not to have to listen to the perverted thoughts of Shukaku, but he felt a bit lonely without him screaming in his ear all the time. Gaara never thought that he would say this, but he sure missed Shukaku.

_Buzz. Buzz. _

The phone held in Gaara's hand vibrated; Gaara irritatedly flipped it open and said through his gritted teeth, "What, Temari?"

"Why are you so touchy?" she asked. "Whatever. Just to let you know, Kankuro is totally flipping out."

"What?"

"I'm serious! When he was out buying more of those creepy dolls of his, I cut the hair of Shanana."

Gaara frowned. "But that's his favorite doll - I mean, puppet."

"It's not a puppet if you _play _with it. And act like it's a Barbie!"

"I cannot believe you are the oldest. I can't believe I'm the youngest. I'm so much more mature than you guys!"

Temari sighed over the phone. "I'm sorry! I just had to do it, okay?!"

"Well what is Kankuro doing now?!"

"Um, about that. I'm kind of trapped in a really dark enclosed space. Let's just say that Kankuro's not good at tying people up."

"Well, have you tried moving around? I swear, Temari!"

"I did!" protested Temari. "And I felt _bodies_, Gaara! I'm scared!"

"At least you have reception."

"Where the hell am I?"

"Only place I can think of is the village morgue," answered Gaara. "But he would never be able to get there." Then he paused. His jaw dropped, and he began laughing extremely hard. "I think you can guess where you are right now by the way I'm laughing."

There was a long silence. Then screaming.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" screamed Temari.

Gaara replied simply, "Have fun." and clicked on the red button.

_Knock-knock_.

"Enter." stated Gaara, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Gaara, I must tell you something."

***

"Please. I'm not amazing at all."

Naruto scoffed. "Yes, you are, Sakura. You're amazing!"

"No!"

"Stop being so modest. I know you know, you know... Um... That I know... That you know..."

"You get so confused so easily," chuckled Sakura.

"Well you're amazing. I mean, you're a medic-nin, a strong shinobi, you're beautiful, smart, and everything you do you're basically perfect at. You can dance, play three different instruments, and what more? You make the best photographs ever!"

"For one, I do not consider pink hair beautiful! My dancing has nothing to do with this. Anyone can play an instrument if they wanted to. And... I fell for a jerk... That's not smart."

Naruto saw the sadness in Sakura's eyes and poked her shoulder.

"Hey, Saku-chan. Don't be sad about that prick."

Sakura, still looking down, quickly snapped her head up and laughed loudly. Even though she knew it wasn't a real laugh, she felt like it was the right thing to do in front of Naruto. He got really upset when she started thinking about Sasuke around him.

"I'm not sad." she stood up off the park bench. "Now let's go to the ramen stand. We're supposed to meet Gaara and everyone else there."

"Yes! I'm so excited to see him," cheered Naruto. "Did you hear what he has to do, as Kazekage?"

Sakura turned to her close friend, puzzled. "Um, no. What?"

"He has to get _married_. If he doesn't, he has to turn over his title to Temari. And we all know how that is going to go."

"M-Married...?" stammered Sakura. For some reason, she wondered _who _he had in mind... She felt strange for wondering why, though. _I mean, it doesn't matter who he asks to marry him, right_? she thought.

Naruto nodded. "Yup. He sent me a text earlier this morning and he sounded really... Frazzled."

"Can I see the text?" asked Sakura, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Sure!" he showed Sakura the text, which read:

**Kill me now, Naruto Uzumaki. Just use your Rasengan on me. Why? Because I have to get married. MARRIED. And Fugaku said in his deep old person voice, "Your choices are this wonderful girl from the Fire village named Tanaka. Or someone you have in mind." Really. A girl named Tanaka. I'm frazzled. Anyways... I think I have one person in mind. She's amazing, but I doubt she'd ever like someone like me. Whatever, though. See you later.**

"Since he used the word frazzled, I'm guessing he _is _frazzled..."

Sakura couldn't help but wonder who the girl was. If Gaara called her amazing, then he must really like that girl...

Whatever it was, Sakura tried to blow it off like it was nothing as soon as she saw her friends sitting at the ramen stand, waving at her happily.

It was time to put her happy face on.

* * *

**Beware of late updates. I have been having writers block for a long time. My sincerest apologies.**


End file.
